


Short Poems by me

by snowytears



Category: Because of Mr. Terupt - Rob Buyea
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowytears/pseuds/snowytears
Summary: I’m building this fandom from the ground up, and nothing’s stopping me :)
Relationships: Luke Bennett/Peter Jacobs





	1. “Love?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m building this fandom from the ground up, and nothing’s stopping me :)

> _“I saw you_
> 
> _Walking by_
> 
> _You smiled at me and waved_
> 
> _And my heart may just have melted”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh this is utter garbage and the only reason i’m posting these is to practice uploading things here, and i will most definitely delete these later on  
> don’t expect these to be here in a couple weeks ^^


	2. Your Voice

> _ I am forced to believe, _
> 
> _ If your voice were not an abstract, conceptual matter, _
> 
> _ That it would feel like a cold winter’s wind, _
> 
> _ But smell like a warm bakery in autumn. _
> 
> _ And maybe so, it would be tangible to say  _
> 
> _ It sounded like honey, a fine tune. _

**Author's Note:**

> smh this is utter garbage and the only reason i’m posting these is to practice uploading things here, and i will most definitely delete these later on  
> don’t expect these to be here in a couple weeks ^^


End file.
